helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!!
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Yumemiru Fifteen 1st Single (2010) |Next = Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama 3rd Single (2010) |Cover2 = }} ○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! (○○ がんばらなくてもええねんで!!; It's Okay Even If You Didn't Do Your Best!!) is the second major label single released by S/mileage. The single was released in limited A, limited B, limited C, and regular editions; all limited editions coming with bonus DVDs. The limited editions and the first press of the regular edition come with a serial number card which, when entered in a lottery, could win tickets to one of the single's release events. The single was released on July 28, 2010, the Single V edition on August 4, 2010, and the TopNude Remix Version 01 digitally on August 7, 2010. Tracklist CD #○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! #○○ Ganbaranakutemo Iin da yo!! (○○ がんばらなくてもいいんだよ!!; It's Okay Even If You Didn't Do Your Best!!) #Smile Bijin (スマイル美人; Smiling Beauty) #○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! (Dance Shot Ver. Black) Limited Edition B DVD #○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! (Dance Shot Ver. White) Limited Edition C DVD #○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! (Close-up Ver.) Single V #○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! (MUSIC VIDEO) #○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! (Another Ver.) #Making Eizou (メイキング映像; Making the Video) Event V #○○ Ganbaranakutemo Iin da yo!! (MUSIC VIDEO) #○○ Ganbaranakutemo Iin da yo!! (Close-up Ver.) #○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! (Wada Ayaka Close-up Ver.) #○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! (Maeda Yuuka Close-up Ver.) #○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! (Fukuda Kanon Close-up Ver.) #○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! (Ogawa Saki Close-up Ver.) Remix Edition #○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! (TopNude Remix Version 01) Featured Members *Wada Ayaka *Maeda Yuuka *Fukuda Kanon *Ogawa Saki Single Information ;○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Takahashi Yuichi *Bass: Sting Miyamoto *Drums: Toshiyuki Takao *Chorus: CHINO, Tsunku *Music Video: Takagi Satoshihttp://www.spaceshowertv.com/search/detail.cgi?mu=0081484&ch=0 ;Smile Bijin *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro Concert Performances ;○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! *Hello! Project 2010 Summer ~Fankora~ *S/mileage 1st Live Tour 2010 Aki ~Devil Smile Angel Smile~ *℃-ute & S/mileage Premium Live 2011 Haru ~℃ & S Collaboration Daisakusen~ (part of a medley) *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no Mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ - Tanaka Reina *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no Mirai wa YEAH YEAH Live~ - Sudo Maasa *S/mileage Concert Tour 2011 Aki ~Gyakushuu no Mini Skirt~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Miyamoto Karin, Tanabe Nanami, Otsuka Aina, Murota Mizuki *"S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban ①" Hatsubai Kinen Special Concert *S/mileage Live Tour 2013 Aki ~Smile Charge~ *S/mileage Live Tour 2014 Haru ~Smile Charge~ *S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~ - Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi *ANGERME Live Tour 2016 Haru "Kyuui Ittai" ;Smile Bijin *S/mileage 1st Live Tour 2010 Aki ~Devil Smile Angel Smile~ *S/mileage Concert Tour 2011 Aki ~Gyakushuu no Mini Skirt~ - Wada Ayaka *"S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban ①" Hatsubai Kinen Special Concert - Wada Ayaka *ANGERME Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~Kawaru Mono Kawaranai Mono~ Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 24,489 ;Single V Total Reported Sales: 1,843 Trivia *This was S/mileage's lowest selling single until Short Cut. *The single's B-side, oo Ganbaranakuten Iin da yo! is the same song as oo Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!!, but instead of being sung in a Kasai dialect, it sung in a standard dialect and features different lyrics for the verses. Additional Videos References External Links *Discography: **Single: S/mileage (archived), Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: S/mileage (archived), Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **Event V: S/mileage (archived) **Remix: S/mileage (archived) *Wikipedia: Japanese *Tsunku's Official Comments (archived) *Lyrics: ○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!!, ○○ Ganbaranakutemo Iin da yo!!, Smile Bijin cs:○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! da:○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! de:○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! es:○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! fr:○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! it:○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! ja:○○ がんばらなくてもええねんで!! Category:ANGERME Singles Category:2010 Singles Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:4 Members Line-Up Category:2010 DVDs Category:ANGERME DVDs Category:2010 Single Vs Category:2010 Event Vs Category:Digital Singles